


Hum Hallelujah

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Colin is a tattooed up punk-looking buttercup, Colin's a little intoxicated, Damian has an undercut, M/M, Rimming, a little background JayRoy, handjobs, idiot boys who grew into adults who can't fess up to crushes, these are important tags obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's wanted Colin for too long- but as his <i>best friend</i>, he was too afraid of crossing boundaries and losing his friend to make a move. But an <i>accidental</i> text from Colin leads to a crazy train of events that Damian couldn't have even dreamed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just obsessed with Colin growing up and being covered in tattoos and piercings, and Damian with an undercut... and I needed some tiny boyfriends in my life... and this just sort of _happened_.

Damian caught the flash of his phone from the corner of his eye, but didn’t bother to set his pencil down right away. For once the Manor seemed silent, empty around him- and the night belonged to him, and not the city. His father and Cassandra had gone out on Patrol, and Alfred, was, as usual, ghosting about as if he could slip from existence and simply summon himself back the moment he felt it necessary.

Damian sucked on his tongue, pencil carefully curving a shape onto the paper, darkening the sketch of the fish and giving it true shape. He hadn’t worked much with aquatic life, and thought it might be a pleasant switch from the massive- and possibly ridiculous- amount of birds he sketched.

He saw his phone light up again- a reminder that he had a message, and Damian set his pencil down finally, glancing at Colin’s name on his phone.

He lifted his phone, unlocking it and clicking on his messages. He hadn’t heard from since earlier that day, and assumed he’d gone to bed early, or was getting himself into the good kind of trouble as Abuse-

Damian’s thoughts abruptly cut off when he stared at the image on his screen. Colin had his tshirt hiked up, held between his teeth, and the image showed from that gorgeous snarl down along the bare expanse of his chest and stomach, to the obscenely low placement of his skinny jeans. The tattoos on his body stood out against his stark skin- the massive stag head on his chest with its antlers that stretched out towards his shoulders- the tribal charging bull, on his one side…

Damian swallowed, shifting as he realized his own jeans were suddenly _uncomfortable_. Colin was gorgeous in a way Damian didn’t have words for- especially now, with each addition of ink to his skin.

Damian never said it- but he loved his best friend’s tattoos.

Carefully, he set the phone back on his desk, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t fathom _why_ Colin had sent him that. It wasn’t as if- as if there was something between them. Sure Damian _stared_ and admitted that Colin was a sin against his own composure, but he had never uttered any sort of intention, romantic or sexual or _anything_ , regarding his friend.

He was too afraid of that. Colin really did mean a lot to him, and he didn’t want to risk throwing that away because he’d discovered that maybe he _did_ harbor the sort of attractions he had always teased Grayson and Drake for, over the years.

He reached up, raked a hand back through his hair, tugging on the longer part of his undercut. Think, _think_. He couldn’t just ignore it- not forever. He had to respond in a way that Colin _expected_ him to.

Taking another deep breath, he picked his phone up again, glancing at the message. He licked the points of his teeth, wanted to outline that stag with his tongue, to lick the salt and sweat right off of Colin’s skin.

Okay, not the thoughts he needed to be having when he was trying to fake _anger_.

 _What the hell Wilkes?_ he managed, sending the text before he could change his mind. Then, in a moment of weakness, he held his thumb over the image, saving it.

A moment passed before he got _Dames????_ Damian furrowed his brow, and a moment later his phone was buzzing, Colin’s name flashing. He took a moment to compose himself, set his face in a scowl, and answered with,

“What in all hell is going on?”

“You texted me,” Colin said, and there was a laugh in his voice, not quite a slur but- _was he drunk_?

“Because you decided to undress on my phone,” Damian said, “And where are you? You sound intoxicated.”

“I sent that to you?” Colin’s voice seemed alarmed, and Damian opened his mouth, but his friend was continuing, “Fuckin’ shit, dude, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to- it wasn’t- oh god. Glad I didn’t take a lot off.” He laughed, and Damian _loved_ Colin’s laugh. Loved how he knew it lit up his face, the crinkles around his green eyes-

But he was distracted by Colin’s excuse. “Oh.” He said it before he could mask disappointment- and Colin’s laugh trailed off. Damian bit his cheek, cursing himself, and quickly added, “Poor soul, whoever it’s meant for.”

“Aw, fuck you,” Colin said, but he was smiling, Damian knew. “You’re such an ass. I’m _cute_.”

Damian snorted. “In a shaggy sort of mutt way, perhaps.” He leaned back in his chair, still thinking about Colin’s face when he laughed. “But you ignored my question- are you drinking?”

“Your brother stole me,” Colin said, and then the phone was shifting, Damian could hear the commotion, and-

“Well hey there babybat. Wanna come have a good time?” Jason- what the _hell_ was Jason doing?

“Todd,” Damian said, “I hope you know Colin will be kept in _one_ piece.” He knew Colin held a lot of affection for his older brother. He knew the two had an understanding, of what life could be like, in Gotham.

An understanding of a life Damian would never honestly know.

Colin had taken to spending time with Jason, when he was around. And, by association, Roy as well. Damian knew if his brother was around, the man’s boyfriend had to be close- which left him more confused as to why Colin would be intoxicated.

He knew Jason wouldn’t go anywhere near a bottle if Roy was around.

“He’ll be fine,” Jason said.

“Uh-huh. What are you even doing? Where is your other half?”

“I was passin’ through,” Jason reasoned, “No Roy, sadly. Safe house, off 7th and grant. You know the one.” Before Damian could say anything, Jason had hung up. He frowned, staring at his phone, mulling over what he had managed to glean from it.

Colin was drunk. Tipsy, at least- which was fine, he could legally do that now. Not that it had stopped them before, but whatever.

Jason was there, which meant whatever ideas Colin had that he didn’t have the guts for when he was sober were going to be encouraged tenfold.

And, most importantly- _he was thinking of someone else_.

Damian was up before he could think, shoving his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on as he hurried from his room, jumping over the last few stairs and hopping around at the door, trying to get his high tops on.

“Master Damian?” He jerked his head up, found Alfred eyeing him from across the room. “Are you going out?”

“Uh, yes,” he managed, straightening up.

“Do you require a ride?”

“No, I’ll drive myself,” he said, and then, because he knew his cheeks were flushed, because he felt like a bumbling _idiot_ , “Just going to see Colin.”

“Ah. Well, give Master Wilkes my greeting. I will not expect you early.” Damian gave a nod, hurrying out into the night, feeling around his jacket for his keys. He found them by the time he got to his car, and once he was inside it had to take a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel to compose himself.

He drove perhaps a bit too fast to get into the city, knowing exactly which safe house Jason had been talking about. He had a mental map of every known safe house each member of the family boasted, and it took very little time to find the one Jason was talking about.

He parked his car against the curb, hopping out and heading for the alleyway. He hopped up, grabbed the fire escape and hoisted himself up, climbing until he reached the third floor window. He found it unlocked- and he couldn’t be sure if it was carelessness, or if Jason had unlocked it after the invitation.

He presumed the latter. Jason wasn’t _careless_.

He grabbed the windowsill, shoving his legs in, landing on the floor and straightening up to the sound of, “Look what the bat dragged in!”

He glanced across the room to the couch, found Jason grinned at him, Colin leaning against his shoulder at chest- looking far too comfortable.

That wasn’t jealousy, coiling in Damian’s belly. _It wasn’t_.

“Hi Dames!” Colin waved, holding a bottle in his hand. Damian turned, closed the window behind him and locked it, before walking over, placing his hands on his hips. “You want a drink?”

“No,” Damian said, “What are you _doing_?”

Colin furrowed his brow, leaning up off of Jason’s shoulder. His hair was ruffled, mostly pulled back in a messy bun that resembled the one Damian knew Roy wore most days. His hands still flopped free, however, and a few strands had pulled free. Like he’d rolled around on the couch for a bit.

Damian tried not to think about that.

“Hanging out?” Colin asked. “I haven’t seen Jason in a _while_. He came by my apartment and like, I don’t have to work tomorrow. I thought it’d be nice.” He frowned, letting his hands drop between his legs, cradling his bottle there. “Are you _mad_?”

Damian said nothing, and suddenly Jason was standing up. “You know, I’ve got a few things I’ve gotta do, before it gets too late.” He reached down, ruffled Colin’s hair affectionately. “You kids play nice, I’m holing up in my bed for a few.”

He gave them a half wave as he walked out of the room, across the apartment. Once the door shut, Colin’s frown deepened. “You didn’t answer my question.”

And god, what _was_ the answer? Damian wasn’t mad at the handsome jerk in front of him- he was just-

What? Hurt, a little? Jealous? _Crushed_ that once again Colin was making eyes at someone who wasn’t him?

Colin had a long string of ex-boyfriends, ex-flings. Ex- _everythings_. He’d been reckless, when he was younger. And maybe his friendship with Jason and Roy had helped him turn that around, but there was still something in Damian that always wondered if Colin maybe liked his brother more than he even liked him.

Not to mention he wasn’t _blind_. Jason was attractive. Roy- for all the bitching Damian did about him- was attractive. And if Colin maybe fell for them a little, Damian didn’t _blame_ him.

But he didn’t have to like it.

“I’m not mad,” Damian managed, as Colin turned, swung his legs off the couch and leaned forward, setting his beer bottle on the floor. “I just do not want you to do something _stupid_ because of Todd’s influence.”

Colin snorted. “Dames, Jason’s been better for me than just about anyone. You know that.” Damian huffed, and Colin added, “Except maybe you.” There was a thick, heavy silence- awkward, before Colin added, “You’re angry about the picture, aren’t you?”

Damian had no idea how he said what he did, next. Maybe it was the late hour- except it wasn’t even late. Maybe it wa the fatigue- except he wasn’t tired. Maybe it was just the weight of the truth-

He didn’t have a reason against that.

“Who was it for?” It sounded a little pained, and Damian swallowed thickly, wishing he could take it back. Colin studied him for a minute, before he shrugged his shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, his pretty green eyes looking a little sad. “He’s not interested. Just some stupidly handsome jerk with the devil’s smile. You know the kind.”

Damian felt his stomach tightening up painfully. And he _hated_ it, hated it because Colin was gorgeous and sweet and Damian just wanted to kiss him. Wanted to get his hands on him in a way he wasn’t sure he was even ready for- because it would probably shatter his mind. Too unreal.

Damian frowned, and Colin leaned forward, offered out his hands. “You’re mad about it?” His eyes looked pained, and for the second time, Damian said,

“I’m not mad.” But he was- at himself, mostly. Because he was letting Colin slip away because he was scared.

“Just didn’t need to see me half naked,” Colin teased. “Listen dude, I’m sorry. I had just done shots and I hit the wrong name. At least I only sent the one.” His cheeks that a gentle flush to it, and Damian reached out, let Colin take one of his hands in both of his. Without hesitation, Colin pulled it to his mouth, kissed his knuckles. “Forgive me?”

Damian’s breath caught, watched as Colin’s hands moved along his. One had a betta fish tattooed on it, flashes of startling pinks and blues that Damian had said was _stupid_ when Colin said he was getting it done.

Except now the colors hypnotized him, and maybe it had a little bit to do with why Damian suddenly felt like drawing aquatic life.

“Yeah,” Damian breathed, turning his hand without thinking, fingers tracing up over Colin’s cheeks. His friend nuzzled into his palm, kissed the base of his thumb, eyelids falling half shut. Damian exhaled, felt his knees wanting to shake- what was happening? “Colin?”

“Hmm?” He hummed it, leaned back a little, and Damian- he dragged his thumb over Colin’s lip, tugged at the warm flesh until Colin opened his mouth, sucked on it gently.

Damian gasped, pulling back, and Colin just looked up at him with those pretty eyes. “What,” Damian started, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat, but it barely helped. “What are you doing?”

“Making a big mistake,” Colin admitted, reaching out, grasping at the back of Damian’s thighs. He leaned closer, stared up at him. “A really big one, because you’re going to hate me?”

“I couldn’t hate you.” There was no hesitation. Damian couldn’t hate Colin, no matter how hard he tried.

“Yeah. Okay.” Colin didn’t sound convinced. “You know that handsome jerk?” Damian nodded. “Maybe… maybe he’s right in front of me.”

Damian felt a pain in his chest- realized his heart had begun to race. “What?”

“Maybe I lied,” Colin admitted, squeezing Damian’s thighs. “Maybe I meant to send that to you.”

“You _what_?” Damian realized his shock was perceived as anger the moment Colin flinched, immediately letting go of Damian and leaning back into the couch, crossing his arms. Looking as if he wanted to fold into himself.

“Maybe I’m drunk and dumb and I think you’re _hot_ and I finally just said fuck it and thought maybe I should make a move which obviously was a shit idea-” Colin cut off when he ran out of breath, sucking one in, before shaking his head. “Just… forget tonight happened. Go home and I’ll crash on the couch here and maybe we’ll talk in a week if you don’t hate me.”

Damian stared down at Colin. Stared at him in disbelief because he hadn’t said any of that, because this wasn’t happening, Damian was dreaming and Colin was gorgeous and upset and-

Oh, to _hell_ with it.

Damian leaned over, grasping the back of the couch with one hand as he dropped over one of Colin’s thighs, straddling him and leaning in. He grasped his friend’s tshirt with his other hand, jerking him forward, pressing his mouth to Colin’s just as the redhead unfolded his arms, reaching out to grasp at Damian’s biceps.

For a moment, the kiss was just Damian’s desperate press of his mouth, but then Colin’s lips were moving and those hands were gripping his biceps tighter. Colin tilted his head, traced Damian’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Damian shivered, opened his mouth- sucked at Colin’s tongue when it pressed into his mouth, pressing his own up, against the roof of his mouth.

His tongue tasted somewhat bitter. Beer and the burn of whatever shots he had done with Jason before that. The rod through Colin’s tongue pressed gently against Damian’s, and in all, it was so far from unpleasant.

Damian liked the taste. Liked the feel. Liked it more than any kiss he’d had before- and there had been some. Men, women, didn’t matter- nothing compared to the fact that Colin was kissing him and not pushing him away.

Damian tried to get his tongue into Colin’s mouth, but his friend was far more persistent than Damian expected- much to his joy- and he settled for nipping at the muscle as it moved against his teeth, until Colin was pulling back, pinching Damian’s lip between his teeth gently and tugging.

He was breathing against Damian’s wet lips, and Damian shivered when the smallest curve of a smile broke onto the redhead’s face. Damian settled lower, until he was sitting on Colin’s thigh- knew from the flash in his friend’s eyes that his arousal was pretty damn obvious.

“I’m not mad,” Damian said, for the third time, folding his arms. “I hope that proves it.”

Colin licked his lips. “Maybe in a different sense,” he said, smile turning to a grin. “You’ve gotta be mad to kiss me. You’re sort out way outta my league.” Damian furrowed his brow, and Colin shook his head, his hands letting go of Damian’s biceps- but sliding under his jacket, finding his waist. They squeezed gently, and Damian rocked his hips, grinding into Colin’s thigh without a second thought. “Don’t make me get into how hot you are, Dames.”

Damian frowned. He wasn’t- he knew he wasn’t _unattractive_ , his genetics guaranteed that- his father was a good looking man and his mother could stop hearts with her eyes alone. It would have been difficult for him to be unattractive. But he didn’t think he surpassed his friend-

“I mean, you’re just… god.” Colin groaned, tipping his head back- like he couldn’t look at Damian. “You’ve got eyes that could kill me, Dames. And you just- I wanna sink my teeth into you, literally.” Damian shifted, felt his cock throb.

“That could be arranged.” He felt bold now- felt like years of worry and over-thought about the possibilities and for-sure failures between he and Colin were just melting away.

He was drunk on one kiss, and he simply didn’t _care_.

“And what of you?” He leaned forward, splayed a hand on Colin’s ribs, the other clutching at the couch. He pressed a kiss to Colin’s neck, licked the freckles that dotted the skin above his pulse. “You are something out of my dreams.”

Maybe a bit more serious than the situation warranted- but _true_.

Colin gasped, tilting his head to the side so Damian could kiss again, the points of the fat, curved taper in Colin’s ear brushing his cheek. He opened his mouth like he might speak, but no actual words came- just a rush of breath as Damian’s hand roamed down his stomach, pushing up beneath his tshirt. He ran it up Colin’s stomach again, over his rubs, to press flat to his chest. Beneath his palm, he could feel one of the rods through Colin’s nipple, smooth, warming from his skin.

“Damian.” Colin breathed his name, his thighs spreading as best as possible, with Damian sitting his full weight on one, as he sucked at his neck. It was gentle, teasing pressure, but Damian heightened it, sucked like he wanted to mark and mar as he moved to rub his thumb over Colin’s nipple, felt the bud going hard. “ _Shit_.”

Damian pulled off, looked at the light bruise on Colin’s neck. It would be gone before the night was out, he knew. Colin healed too fast for it to hang around long. “Feel good?” he whispered, like he needed verbal consent to all this. Because it was crazy.

Colin was his best friend. He’d wanted him for _so long_. There was just no way this was actually happening.

“Yeah,” he said, “course it does.” Damian nuzzled his neck, breathed in the scent of his soap on his skin, before he pushed off him, leaning back, pulling his hands away. He shrugged his jacket off, tossing it to the floor. Colin’s eyes lit up, before he grabbed his shirt and tugged it up over his head, leaving it on the couch next to him. Damian glanced down, caught sight of all that ink on skin he’d seen earlier, felt himself salivating over the idea of getting his mouth on every bit of it.

He scooted back a few inches, bowed his head and kissed at Colin’s collar bone. His tongue found the point of an antler and traced it, out towards Colin’s shoulders, teeth dragging over the freckles that dotted around the ink. His friend shivered, sliding his hands along Damian’s sides, down to his hips. Damian pressed his overly warm cheek to Colin’s shoulder, glancing down and watching as his own hand skimmed down his stomach, fingers grazing more ink, before they got to his jeans. One-handed, he popped the button, and Colin lifted his hips a little, helped Damian ease the zipper down.

“You… you know,” Colin started, licking his lips. “You don’t have to.”

“ _Wilkes_ ,” Damian breathed, as he pushed his hand into his pants, “Shut up.” Colin gasped, clamped his mouth shut, as Damian felt his cock, beneath the cotton of his underwear. He squeezed gently, and Colin bit at his lip, pushing towards his hand, breathing quickly through his nose. Damian tilted his face back up, pressed it to Colin’s neck and sucked on the skin again, working him up until Colin was writhing, making tiny sounds through his bitten lip.

Damian grinned to himself, ignoring the throb of his cock erection as he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Colin’s underwear, tugging them down, so they settled tightly at the base of his cock. He wrapped his hand around the length, squeezing as he sought out Colin’s mouth again. His friend kissed him roughly, moaned into his mouth as Damian stroked up, paused to play his thumb along the curved c-bar through Colin’s cock.

He remembered his friend telling him about the piercing, just casually dropping a _so what if I pierced my dick_ into a conversation. Damian had thought he was crazy.

He'd been waiting damn near a year to get to see it- and even though he was too busy giving into Colin’s demanding and explicitly sweet kisses, feeling the metal under his thumb was enough, as he rubbed over one smooth ball, to tease the sensitive nerves beneath Colin’s cockhead, then up over the other, to tease his slit.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Colin breathed into his mouth, grasping at Damian’s button down, tugging on it. “You’re- oh jesus you’re gonna kill me.”

“I’m barely doing anything,” Damian reasoned, leaning back slightly- daring to glance down and _oh_ \- yeah, he approved, seeing the piercing. Wondered what it might feel like, if Colin had him pushed face down into the couch, was easing into his body. How it might feel, rubbing all the right spots inside him.

If Damian said he never thought about that, late and night, while alone- then he was a _liar_.

“God you don’t have to do much,” Colin breathed, “You’ve been my wet dream for years.” Damian shivered, his own whine coming out, and Colin leaned in, kissed him quickly. Damian moved his hand again, gentle but quick strokes that had his hand bumping Colin’s piercing, his glans, had him pushing up towards his hand and groaning. “Plus I’ve- god, been thinking about you all night.”

“Yeah?” Colin nodded, and Damian licked his lips, wanted to reach down and get his own jeans open, get himself in hand. Needed to relieve the pressure, needed to get some friction. But he kept his other hand firmly clutching onto the couch, as if he might fall over if he didn’t hold on. “Thinking _what_?” Colin said nothing, and Damian leaned in, licked a path up his neck, whispered into his ear. “Tell me, Colin. _Dare you_.”

It was almost childish, but it had Colin giving a little cry, bucking up into Damian’s fist. Had Damian shivering, before Colin gasped out, “What you taste like.”

The implications there were thick, and Damian whined. “You should find out,” he managed, and the hands in his shirt found his hips, squeezed so tightly that Damian rocked forward, baring his hips like he was a gift, waiting to be unwrapped. Colin ran his hands back from his his, over his ass, grabbed and squeezed and Damian’s hips jerked, his hand tightening.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Colin breathed, as Damian kept that grip, stroking him faster. “Yeah, Dames, like that.” He bowed his head, ginger fringe falling into his eyes, obscuring that pretty green, as he leaned in, his forehead pressing to Damian’s chest. He clutched his ass tighter, kneaded the flesh and had Damian moaning, until Colin was panting out, “Dames, if you don’t stop-”

Damian twisted his fist around the head of his cock, and the thought was forever forgotten. Colin’s hips jerked up with it, his loud moan muffled by Damian’s chest- and Damian felt his palm growing hot, sticky. He shivered, watched as Colin lifted his head slowly, looking up at him with blown eyes, a lazy smile on his mouth.

“I made a mess,” he whispered, a giggle in his throat- and somehow it was _hot_ and adorable all at once and Damian didn’t know how to react, except for the ache in his groin and the smile spreading across his face. Colin released his hold on Damian, leaned back into the couch and guided his hand from his cock, holding it to his mouth and lapping up the cum on his palm, along his fingers. Damian watched, eyes wide and dark, groaning each time it flicked between his fingers and he felt the metal through the muscle. Colin hummed, like he _liked_ his own taste- and Damian wanted to know. But the moment Colin was done, he let go of Damian’s hands, reaching down and working his jeans open quickly, not wasting time as he reached in, pulled Damian’s cock free.

Damian heard him exhale, a quiet _Dames_ , and Damian was bushing. “What?”

“You’re just…” Colin swallowed, moving his hand gently up along Damian’s thick shaft, teasing his foreskin back. “I don’t know if I’ve ever wanted to suck a cock so badly in my life.” Damian whined, hips pushing forward, as Colin teased his slit with his thumb, smearing it with precum before pulling back, popping it into his mouth and humming. “But maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Damian was having trouble focusing. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this aroused in his life- and he just wanted Colin’s hand back around him, needed some sort of friction.

He felt like he was running the risk of coming, just from the way Colin was looking at him though. And that was insane and terrifying and embarrassing and _arousing_ him even more.

“Do you trust me?” Without hesitation Damian nodded.

Of course he did. Colin was his best friend, had been for so many years. He trusted him with his life.

Colin smirked, grasping at Damian’s clothing and tugging it down, over his ass, to rest half way down his thighs. Damian blushed a little- and then Colin was shoving him off his lap. Damian spilled onto the couch next to him, braced on his forearms, as Colin moved, tucking himself back into his underwear and shifting so he was facing Damian, grasping at his hips. He lifted them, so that Damian was secure on his knees, before he ran his hands over his ass, gripping tightly. Damian groaned, pushed back into his hands, trying to glance back at Colin.

“Are you-” he started, and his friend grinned at him.

“Gonna eat your pretty ass? Fuck yes.” Damian let his eyes roll, as he felt Colin parting his flesh, his breath- and then his tongue, running flat along his hole. The smooth metal in his tongue had Damian choking on his breath, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to spread his eyes thighs as far as his jeans would allow.

“Fuck, _fuck_.” He felt a tremble run down his spine as Colin continued in the slow, heavy laps of his tongue. Damian’s mind was reeling. This wasn’t the first time he’d been eaten out but _fuck_ it was _Colin_ -

And no one had made him want to pass out from just a single pass of their tongue.

Colin chuckled, squeezed his ass harder, tongue moving faster, before he switched to circling his hole with the tip of his tongue. Damian ground his teeth together, his cock throbbing between his legs, hanging heavy, precum rolling down his shaft. He was so sure if he got just a little friction, the barest of touches, he’d be gone-

He’d never felt this on edge, this close with so little being done to him.

Colin hummed before him, pausing for a moment to take a deep breath, to nip one of his ass cheeks. “Feel good?”

“Better if you didn’t stop,” Damian managed, and Colin laughed.

“Spoiled brat,” he whispered, and then he was back, those heavy, flat strokes of his tongue for a moment, before the muscle was pushing into his body. Damian gave a sharp cry, pushing back, wanting to ride Colin’s tongue. His cock bobbed with the movement, and he gripped at the couch, letting his head fall down as he panted, began muttering curses and praise in Arabic. Behind him, he heard Colin moan, felt his blunt nails digging into his ass cheeks, before one of those hands snaked between his thighs, cradled his balls and squeezed gently, sliding them along his palm. Damian gasped loudly, words falling from his mouth that had Colin pulling back. “Not sure if you’re cursing me to hell or-”

“ _Good_ ,” Damian managed, as Colin leaned over him, kissed the small of his back, between the dimples there. “So good, Colin- can you- I need.” He broke off, cursing again as Colin’s hand slid up along his cock, his palm the only friction Damian got.

Colin’s hand was oddly smooth, compared to what Damian would expect. His healing left him without callouses, without scars- like silk pull tight over muscle and bone. Damian bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut again as it wrapped around him, stroked him slowly, and Colin moved back, began lapping at his hole again.

“Can’t,” Damian started, couldn’t remember ever being broken like this. “Can’t keep up.” Colin squeezed his cock, before he pulled back completely. The sudden loss of all contact had Damian whining, until Colin was grasping his hips- flipping him on the couch so that he landed on his back. Damian’s head leaned back just as Colin leaned over him, grasping his cock by the base and sucking it down into his mouth. He gasped, let his back arch completely as he thrust up, over his tongue- felt the the metal running along the underside of his cock, over and over again with each rapid bob of Colin’s head-

It was fast, it was _embarrassingly fast_ , but Damian didn’t care- just shouted Colin’s name when he came, grasping the couch cushion in a death-grip, his knuckles damn near going white. Colin hummed around him, let him pulse over his tongue, swallowing once, and then _again_ , before pulling off and licking his lips.

“Fuck, you come so much.” Damian shuddered, reached up and draped an arm over his face, wanted to hide in that moment. Wasn’t sure if this was good or- “God that’s so hot.”

Okay, definitely _good_.

“C’mon Dames, stop hiding.” Colin reached over him, guided his arm off his face, helped him sit up. Damian was blushing- he _knew_ he was could feel the heat in his cheeks- but Colin just gave him a warm smile, helping to tuck him back into his underwear. He leaned in, kissed Damian’s cheek, nuzzled into him as he wrapped his arms around him. “You know,” he whispered, just as Damian got his arms around Colin, “your cock is really pretty.”

If Damian was blushing before, now he was sure he was simply on _fire_.

Colin laughed, nipped at Damian’s eat, teeth brushing the small, black plug in his earlobe. “Sorry,” he admitted, “I think I get a little too honest when I’ve had an orgasm and a few drinks.”

“Or just honest enough,” Damian admitted, running his hands along his friend’s back.

“Honest enough would be me admitting I was hard again. Or maybe _that’s_ too honest.” Colin shrugged, and Damian pulled back, forcing his friend to straighten up, staring at him.

“Honestly?” Colin shrugged a shoulder, blushing a little.

“Well uh, I mean, yeah. You’re...you’re hot and you just came in my mouth Damian and I-” Colin broke off when Damian reached down, pressed his hand to his groin.

“But _how_?”

Colin snorted, even as he rocked towards Damian’s hand. “I heal fast. I _recover_ fast.” He winked, and Damian bit at his lip- thought about the implications of that-

Thought about Colin fucking him so far into the night that Damian was delirious for hours.

“You okay?” Colin asked, before suddenly Damian was pushing him back, sliding right off the couch to the floor. He grabbed Colin’s knees, pulling them apart and settled between his legs, his heart racing, his orgasm leaving him feeling heavenly still.

“Will be,” Damian said, leaning over his lap and reaching out, carefully pulling Colin’s cock out again. “In a minute.” Colin opened his mouth to speak- got so far as a loud, breathy gasp as Damian opened his mouth, sucked the head of his cock in. He tongued at his piercing, as Colin reached down, buried a hand in his hair, the other rubbing along his own thigh, like he couldn’t sit still.

“Oh god, Damian, Dames- _fuck_.” Colin lifted his hips, pushed further into Damian’s mouth, as he hummed gripped at Colin’s thighs.

He moved quickly, as much as he wanted to draw this out- but he was impatient, he still wanted so badly to know what Colin tasted like. Wanted the hand in his hair to tighten, wanted Colin to continue saying his name. He squeezed Colin’s thighs, as the redhead’s fingers tangled in the hair on top of his head, tugging and helping to guide Damian’s head. Damian groaned, pulled off so he could spread open mouth kisses all along the shaft, felt it twitch against his lips as Colin began to pant.

“You’re the fucking devil,” Colin managed, as Damian moved off his cock, kissed his lower stomach, moved to press his mouth over the small lettering low on his pelvis, the word _Abuse_ stamped onto him like a brand.

Damian had laughed, when Colin had first had it done. Told him he was _ridiculous_. Now, as he moved back to his cock, swallowed him down again, he could only think of the ways Colin could _abuse_ him all night. The ways he could make him scream.

Colin kept his head bowed, pulling on Damian’s hair again, his other hand reaching back behind Damian, getting the back of his head, feeling the buzzed hair rub against his palm. Damian glanced up, through thick lashes, and Colin was watching him, his eyes nearly dancing, so many different pretty greens swimming together, and Damian was shivering.

He sucked harder, squeezed Colin’s thighs and moved his head faster. That hand in his hair tugged again, and then, suddenly, Colin was gasping, pushing up into his mouth- fucking over his tongue with a train of _yes_ and _so good_ , _fuck_ and _Dames_ all slurring together. And when he came, it was a hot rush of liquid fire, bitter but so goddamn good over Damian’s tongue that Damian’s hips canted forward, seeking friction for his cock which wasn’t even hard, but ached over the potential Colin had for him.

He pulled off as Colin’s grip in his hair turned to gentle petting. The redhead had a lazy smile on his face, looking at Damian before he tipped his head back. He sighed, the sound edging into laughter, and Damian grinned, pulling back and standing up. He took a moment to button his jeans, while Colin reached for his own, carefully tucking his cock away and closing his jeans.

“I think you could kill me,” Colin reasoned, “and that’d be okay.” Damian laughed, falling down onto the couch next to him and staring up at the ceiling. He felt Colin’s hand reaching over, grasping his own, and Damian tangled their fingers together. “Why the fuck didn’t we do that sooner?”

“We’re idiots,” Damian reasoned, and Colin snorted.

“Okay. I buy it.” Damian grinned, squeezed his hand, let his eyes fall shut, attempting to catch his breath, when eh heard across the apartment a door opening, and then the even, heavy sounds of Jason’s footsteps.

And fuck he had _forgotten_ Jason was even there.

“So, if you two are done…” Damian’s eyes snapped open and he let go of Colin’s hands, turning and climbing onto his knees, staring over the back of the couch.

Jason was grinning at him, arms folded over his chest. Damian flushed, so dark it traveled to his ears, down his neck, as Colin shifted next to him, smiling at Jason.

“Probably,” he said, and Jason laughed.

“Great. Because I didn’t want to call Roy and have to explain the sounds coming across the damn apartment.” He dragged his eyes back to Damian. “If you wanna crash here babybat, I don’t care. Hell, you guys can crash in my bed. Not sure I’m used to sleeping alone anymore- usually I’ve got Roy clinging to me like a damn octopus or taking up the whole bed. Just don’t fuck while I’m trying to sleep.” He gave them a wink, before he turned on his heel, before Damian could say a word. He watched Jason pull his phone from his pocket, holding it up and offering a very loud _hey there Roytoy_ when he assumed his boyfriend picked up.

“Oh gods,” Damian muttered, “I forgot he was _here_.”

“It’s cool,” Colin said, shrugging a shoulder, “He told me before you came over if we fucked he’d just leave us be.”

“He- _what now_?” Damian glared at Colin, who grinned sheepishly.

“He uh...might have been the one who suggested I text you. And maybe he knows I’ve had a crush on you for a while… and _maybe_ he thought we’d be cute together.” Colin shrugged, and Damian hung his head, leaning over to press his forehead to his friend’s shoulder.

“Colin?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I do need a drink.” Colin laughed at that, and Damian sighed, unsure if he wanted to punch his brother or possibly kiss him over this.

Better yet, he’d just kiss Colin some more. Probably a _lot_ more before the night was out.


End file.
